New Beginnings
by Iamhannah129
Summary: JORI After breaking up, Beck and Jade remain friends, but Jade is hurt and angry. When Sycowitz puts Jade and Tori together for an assignment, Tori gets it even worse from Jade, can she figure out what is bugging Jade so much? Sorry guys, I'm bad at summarys so please give it a read and leave a comment :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first Victorious story, I've been meaning to write one for a while now, please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the first chapter :) Thank you ^_^**

**Disclaimer - Of course I don't own victorious or any of the characters...sadly :P x**

Jades POV

Things were getting worse, we were drifting apart and I knew it, I just didn't want to accept it. Silence filled the empty space surrounding us; the mood was almost as cold at the weather. Almost. I didn't avert my gaze from my stereotypical coffee cup sitting in my lap, and I took a sip of the now cold liquid, forcing myself to swallow it. I finally looked up into Beck's normally welcoming, warm eyes, but something had changed, something had died. For once I didn't see the love in his eyes for me, all I saw was cold emptyness. A ray of sunlight crept though the grey clouds and reflected off his silver watch, not the one I had bought him last year for his birthday which he always wore. The one I bought him had been scratched and it was old, but he still wore it, it was a symbol of us. Our love. He had worn a different watch today. A few minutes had passed since we had said anything, but it felt like we had been sitting on the icy bench now for what seemed like forever, not moving, not talking. Just us, isolated from the rest of the world, until Beck's voice shattered the silence.

"This is it then."

Four words. Two years together ended by four simple words.

It wasn't a question, neither was it a statement. His voice had trailed off and got lost in the chilly breeze. I tried to avoid his hypnotic gaze, but his eyes pulled me back in. I stared into them, thinking about the past. I saw this coming. I did. Beck had been acting differently for a few months now, like he was disconnected from me, and I hadn't done anything about it. Maybe I was just oblivious to it, maybe deep down I knew it was over. Our spark we once had had died and left a dark pit of emptiness. What we once had, we once were, had been torn away.

I was angry.

Of course I was angry. My other half was gone, I was incomplete. The last little bit of happiness in my bitter life had left me. Alone. We had broken up before numerous times, but never like this. This time, it was for real.

"Jade, please say something, I can't.."

Beck stared at me, I tried to avoid his gaze, I tried to avoid looking into his beautiful brown eyes, those eyes that had seen every side of me, been with me, through good and bad. I wanted to tell him the truth, I wanted to scream out, draw attention to us, tell him what I really felt, I always had said what I felt, but I didn't. Not now. I didn't say anything. I just looked up at him, and he knew that was hard enough for me. The last bit of happiness I clung onto in my empty life had been ripped away, and I was alone. I wanted Beck to stay in my life, I_ needed_ him to, to conserve that last bit of hope I grasped onto, so I told him I was fine. I told him I wanted to be friends.

Lies.

We both stood up, as if still connected by strings, and he kissed my cheek softly. I knew this was it, the last time I would ever feel his gentle lips on my face. I had made fun of him for having girly lips, now all I wanted more than anything was his lips on mine. He would still be there, around me and my "friends" but it would never be the same. It was over.

I drove home; rain had started pouring down on my old car that possessed my fondest memories of us. I didn't drive carefully, I didn't care. I skidded around corners and sped through red lights. I wouldn't have cared if I had skidded off the road, or crashed into another car. Part of me wanted to leave this cruel world, but somehow I made it home alive. My life carried on, but on the inside I was dead.

**Please review guys :) Tell me what you think, any improvemts? Suggestions? Thanks x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, chapter 2 is up, please take some time to review :) Thanks to the follwers :) x**

**- still don't own any victorious characters :P**

Tori's POV

I knew something was up with Jade, I mean she is always mean to me, but today, she was extra mean. I had come late to class, for about the third time this week, thanks to Trina's one hour make up routine she had started doing every morning. As I rushed through the door to Sikowitzs' class, everyone turned and stared at me, you know those looks you get when you walk in late to class and your classmates stare at you like you killed someone? Yeah, that one. The first thing I noticed, after the death stares, was that Beck and Jade were not sitting together as they usually did, but I brushed it off, because they always fight and this wasn't abnormal, and sat down in my usual seat next to Andre.

"Okay class, now that Tori is here, we can _finally_ start the lesson," Sikowitz said padding across the stage. As usual, he wore his crazy hippie clothes and stood barefoot, nobody ever asked why he didn't wear shoes, nobody needed or wanted to know why. I had quickly glanced over at Jade, having a feeling her emerald eyes were on me, but she was just looking into space. Sikowitz continued to talk utter nonsense about his coconut milk visions and what-not, until he finally came to terms that he was the teacher in a classroom full of confused students, and he got back onto the subject of our assignment.

"Anyway, this assignment will be a little different to our normal assignments here at Hollywood Arts, but I think you will enjoy it," he told the class, "You will be with a partner and your task is to write out a script, in which the two characters have just broken up, and get back together, your scene **must** involve a kiss, no exceptions and no whiny babies!" He looked over at Robbie as he said this and Rex laughed. Sikowitz started calling out the names of the partners, he had been known to have a good memory, especially for the sleepover at his place, where he had chosen right on the spot, who was choosing characters for who to play.

"Cat and Robbie," Robbie looked over at Cat and half winked, and she smiled back at him, giggling.

"Beck and Kylie," Beck turned and smiled to the new student, who blushed and looked down to her lap.

I saw that Jade was watching Beck's reaction, and she wasn't happy, but something was different, she didn't get possessive, she didn't go to hit the girl, instead she just turned back around in her chair, as quiet as she had been for the whole lesson.

"Andre and Rachael," Andre grinned, he had told me of his crush on Rachael the other day, and I knew he was happy to be partnered with her.

Sikowitz continued calling out names, I expected mine to be called out anytime soon, but it wasn't. After about 2 minutes, he had called out everyone but me.

And Jade.

I knew this was coming; we were the last two names left, so I waited in the daunting silence, knowing what the future held. It was getting awkward. Finally Sikowitz called out the last two names,

"Tori and Jade."

The class was silent. I dared to look over at Jade, who turned to face me, her lips turned down into the usual scowl she had, and I shivered. This would not be a fun assignment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, next chapter is UP! I have a ton of exam study to do, so I'll try to upload a chapter every Tuesday and Thursday. Or at least twice a week. Reviews are greatly appreciated so please leave one :3 Thankkks :D x**

**-Disclaimer - working on it, but still do not own Victorious or the characters .**

Jades POV

"Tori and Jade."

Sikowitzs' voice shattered my train of thought. It took a while for it to sink in who my partner was – Vega. Tori. Freakin' Vega. Of all the people in this class, I was paired with _her_. I turned in my seat and saw the Half Latino girl nervously smile at me. I was filled with anger, it was bad enough having Vega in my class, but having to be her partner in a scene, a scene involving a **kiss**, performing in front of the class - that pushed me over the edge. I shot up in my seat, about to storm out of the classroom, until I heard her sickening voice echo in my ears.

"Erm," I spun around and stared at Vega as she started talking, "Why am I with another girl, can't we swap partners so I can be with a boy because I…"

"No!" Sikowitz interrupted, "My word is final, no take-backs, and no whiny babies! Even Robbie hasn't protested about his partner!" He looked over at Robbie, who hadn't heard Sikowitz insult him and was still flirtatiously smiling at Cat. "Besides, I think it will be a good chance for you two to bond." He chuckled and continued sipping on his coconut milk, "Now leave me and my coconut in peace, class is dismissed."

Students ran out of the room, just as the lunch bell went. I pushed my way through the crowd and out into the busy hallways. I couldn't think straight, I was so angry. I shoved past people who got in my way, hitting books and food out of their hands, but no one dared to protest. Normally I would go seek comfort with Beck, talk to him and he would hug me until all the anger left me, but now I couldn't do that, I had no one, and the rage built up inside me, ready to erupt any moment. I thought of Vega for a split second and instantly regretted it. She was always so nice, always doing the right thing, why was she so perfect! I hated it.

I went outside and stormed over to a table and sat down, alone, the way I liked to be. The couple sitting at the table I had sat at had left the minute they saw me walking over. I looked over my shoulder and saw the group I normally sat at, laughing and talking to each other. Cat, Andre, Robbie, Rex, Beck and…her. Something made me hate her more than I ever had before, and I didn't know what it was but I didn't care. I ate my lunch alone; I didn't even consider going to sit with them. None of them even noticed I wasn't there, none of them cared, not even Beck.

The rest of the day went by slowly, and I switched off in the last two classes of the day - music and theatrical studies, I just wanted to go home and cut something. I thought about all my scissors in my room, which cheered me up a little bit, sad isn't it? The day finally ended, and I stormed out of the school, trying to leave the bad memories of the day behind me. Sometimes, life really sucks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! HUGE APOLOGIES! I haven't updated for ages and I am sorry! Ive been crazy busy with exams, christmas and flying to England. I'll try to update now properly, any chance I get while im here :D Thanks for the reviews :) x**

**- Still DO NOT own any victorious characters .**

**Tori's POV**

I sat with my friends at lunch today, I was surrounded by them, but something, some_one_ was missing. Jade has stormed out of Sikowitzs class the minute we were dismissed, I could tell she was upset, well, _angry_, that we had been partnered together for the assigmnet. I wasnt over the moon about it either, but what could I do? Talk to Sikowitz? Yeah, like he'd change his mind. All I could do was try to cheer Jade up, which I knew was a lost hope, but none-the-less, I decided to try it.

The day flew by, and I rushed out of 6th period to try to get to Jade before she left, but she had already gone by the time I reached her locker. I decided I'd call her when I got home, and ran out of school to get to Trina's car before she left without me, which has happened more than once before.

When we got home, I ran upstairs and dumped by bag by my door, slamming it shut and jumping on my bed. I searched through my phone for Jade's number, wondering why I had it in the first place and called her.

No answer.

I called her again.

Still, no answer. I knew she had seen the second call because I was disconnected. I texted her instead.

_Jade, we need to do the assignment. I don't want to get an F because you won't co-operate. I know you're upset about something and I know you won't but you can tell me. Please call me back. - Tori_

I was being a bit harsh, I knew she was upset about something and I wanted to help her. Why? Well, she's my friend. Sorta. Kinda. I don't know. I didn't get a reply for the whole 2 hours while I did my homework, but finally at 8:03pm, my phone vibrated, and I read a message.

_Vega, I'll be there in 10, leave the door unlocked. _

I was taken aback by her reply, I'd expected her to have a go at me, but I was happy she was going to come over, hopefully I could talk to her. I turned back to my homework and did a few more sentances of my english essay when I heard someone walking up the stairs. My door creaked open, and sure eough, Jade walked in, wearing her usual black ripped pants, big docs and a green long sleaved jumper, matching her highlights. I wondered why mum had let her in, but I mean, who would hve the nerve to say no?

"Jade. Hi, that was quick, so.." I stumbled over my words.

"Let's get one thing straight Vega, I'm here for MY grade, not for you. I don't want to hear you trying to talk to me about anything other than the assignment, just start writing the script."

I wasn't surprised at her attitude, but I was upset. I started up my laptop, and watched Jade from my computer desk as she took a seat on my bed.

"So, what do you want your character name to be?" I asked quietly.

"Tawny Walkerblack"

I knew the name, the main character from Jade's favourite movie, "The Scissoring" She often talked about the movie, and her love for scissors. I watched Jade as I typed, something was different about her. She didn't have the usual look of anger in her eyes, and she was looking down into her lap. I thought I saw a tear, but brushed it aside and continued writing the script. I hadn't got far when Jade muttered something.

"Beck and I..." she started,"We broke up yesterday"

I looked up from my laptop, and saw Jade's head burrowed into her hands, she wasn't crying, or at least wasn't showing it.

"Jade, I know it's hard, but It'll be okay and you have other people to talk to and..." I started.

Bad idea.

Jade shot up from my bed and stormed over to me and backed me up against my wall, her face right up to mine, I could feel her warm breath in my face.

"Do NOT say it will be okay, Vega, it will NEVER be okay" She hissed.

I'll admit it, I was scared. Jade was intimidating and I felt like a mouse facing up to an angry yet beautiful lion.

Wait, beautiful? Did I just think that?

I didn't have a chance to re-think it, as Jade turned from me and sat back on my bed, not hiding her tears now flowing from her embrald eyes. I was confused at what to do, but I decided to go and sit next to her. I could have gone back to my laptop and finished writing the scrpt, but I knew deep down inside me, Jade wanted or at least _needed_ comfort, but she just wouldn't admit it. I sat next to her on the edge of my bed, in silence, only the sound of her muffled sniffs into her own lap filled the silence. After about 10 mintues, I dared to speak, my voice shattered the empty silence.

"Jade, please talk to me" I felt brave enough to put my arm around her shoulder, but she shook it off.

"I have to go home now, finish the script and we'll reherse tomorrow"

And just like that, she was gone. I went back to my desk and looked at what I had written so far.

New Beginnings

_Characters : Tawny Walkerblack and Walter Mayers._

_Scence 1 - Tawny and Walter are talking for the first time since thier breakup._

I had decided to use my name for our assignemt from the play Jade and I were in, I wasn't sure why. I hadn't written anything else. This was going to be a long night.

**Hmm not sure how I feel about this chapter :P Jori wil happen soon! Mixed feelings ahead! Reviews please? xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jades POV**

Vega had texted me. The last person I wanted to hear from, never-the-less, I read her text.

_"Jade, we need to do the assignemt. I don't want to get an F because you won't co-operate. I know you're upset about something and I know you won't but you can tell me. Please call me back - Tori"_

I scoffed, and threw my phone on my bed. Like I'd tell Vega why I was upset. Does she expect me to be all "lardy dardy da" to her, plait her long wavy her and confess all my deepest secres? Yeah right. Although, I couldn't afford an F in drama, so I decided I would go over to hers. I didn't reply to her text, instead I went downstairs to fix myself up some dinner, as Mum was out as usual. She was never around anymore. More often then not, I would cook my own dinner, and drive myself to and from school. I didn't care where mum was, but I knew it was somewhere bad. As for dad, I don't even know where he lives anymore, last time I saw him was when he came to watch my play Vega helped me with. Another thing she had done for me. Why was she so persistant, always wanting to help me, she wanted to be my friend and she did anything to get closer to me. Why was she just so... perfect. I shook the thought of her from my head, and went back up to my room with some heated up leftover pizza. I decided I'd text her back at last,

_"Vega, I'll be there in 10, leave the door unlocked"_

I spared her an argument about her not having any right to help me, and I went back downstairs scoffing down my pizza, grabbed my keys and left, slamming the door behind me.

I got to her house within a few mintues, and knocked quietly on the door. Yes, I knocked, I didn't just walk in, even though I'd told her to unlock the 't ask me why. Her mum answered the door, and I could tell she was shocked to see me.

"Hello Jade, er, Tori's upstairs, is she expecting you? Are you here for homework?" She asked me, confused at why I was here.

I walked past her, not bothering to answer her questions. I walked up the stairs and around the corner to Vega's room. She turned as I entered her room, and started to speak.

"Jade. Hi, that was quick, so..."

I cut her off.

"Lets get one thing straight Vega," I told her. "I'm here for MY grade, not for you. I don't want to hear you trying to talk to me about anything other than the assignment, just start writing the script."

I was being harsh, but I have a reputation to uphold. I went and sat on her bed, and instanty thought of Beck again. I thought about all our happy memories together, how we used to sit and just talk for hours, tell each other everything and just lie on his bed, no need for any conversation, just us and no one else. Vega's voice shattered my train of thought.

"So, what do you want your characters name to be?"

"Tawny Walkerblack." I instantly replied.

She was the main character from my favourite movie, "The Scissoring." I got back to thinking about Beck, and to my discust, I shedded a tear. And then I said it, I just blurted it out.

"Beck and I, we, we broke up."I stumbled out the words. I didn't even know what I was saying, _why_ I was saying it, to Vega, of all the people I could tell, I told _her_.

"Jade, I know its hard, but it'll be okay and you have other people to talk to and..."

My heart lurhced and I shot up and stormed over to her, backing her up against her wall. Despite the anger inside me, I didn't hit her or even shout at her, I just couldn't.

"Do NOT say it will be okay, Vega, it will NEVER be okay." I hissed at her.

Her face sunk and she looked into my eyes. And I looked back at hers, deep into her hazel brown eyes and for the first time, I really saw the concern in her beautiful eyes.

Wait, what!_ Beautiful_?

I turned away from her, confused and feeling dizzy, and went to sit on her bed, tears streaming down my face that was burried into my lap. I felt her warm body sit next to me, and after what seemed like forever, she broke the silence.

"Jade, please talk to me," I felt her arm around my shoulder and instantly shook it off. I stood up, not daring looking at her. I told her I was leaving. I slammed her bedroom door behind me and left her house. I started my car and sped off into the rainy night, once again not caring wheter or not I made it home alive.

**2 chapters in one night, hope this makes up for the delay! Ive done these chapters the same event but in both characters POV, do you prefer this or just each chapter as a different person? :) x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tori's POV**

I must have fallen asleep at my computer, because I woke up with keyboard imprints on my cheek. I checked the time.

**8:42am**

8:42! I was super late for school. I ran into the bathroom, washed my face and got some clothes on for school. With no time for breakfast, I flew out the door and ran down to the bus stop about 3 blocks from me. Of course Trina hadn't waited for me, so I was left to catch the bus, which didn't come for another 20 minutes. Great. I decided to sit on the mouldy bench at the bus stop and try to finish up the script. I got out my laptop and opened the document.

New Beginnings

_Characters : Tawny Walkerblack and Walter Mayers._

_Scence 1 - Tawny and Walter are talking in a park for the first time since thier breakup._

_Tawny: So, how have you been since..you know._

_Walter: Well, I've missed you Tawny, I've missed __us._

_Tawny: I have too Walter. _

**_She steps closer to him._**

_Tawny: This break up was a mistake, can you ever love me again?_

_Walter: Tawny, I never stopped loving you._

**_They_**** embrace**

I read what I'd written so far. It wasn't my best work by far. I had too much on my mind, worrying about Jade for some reason. I know I shouldn't be but I was. I realsied I hadn't yet put the kiss in the play, but decided to leave that for later, to run it by Jade. The bus came at last, and I jumped on, dreading the day ahead of me.

When I finally arrived at school, first period had already started, and I ran to Sikowitz's class, entering just as the bell went. Late. Again. But I didn't get the usual death looks from my classmates, everyone was too focused on Sikowitz, who was jumping around on stage with Cat and Robbie. I took a seat next to Andre, who smiled at me and told me about the improv excerise Sikowitz was doing. I looked behind me, but Jade wasn't there, only Beck. For the first time ever, I felt anger towards him. He had hurt Jade so much, and yet he was flirting with his partner, Kylie. I turned back to the stage, and tried to forget about him and his ignorance. I watched the 3 on stage, but I couldn't concentrate properly.

The day flew by, and each period, I hoped that Jade would turn up, but she didn't. At lunch, I asked Cat if she'd seen Jade, but all she said was,

"My brother went to Juvie last night because he found a lighter and played with it by my neighbours house. They almost died!"

She laughed. That long, cute laugh.

I sighed. Of course I wouldn't get a proper answer from Cat. I decided to ask Beck, and he told me that she wasn't replying to any of his texts, and he didn't know where she was. I didn't eat any lunch, I was still thinking about Jade, hoping she was okay. I texted her during english class.

_Jade, where are you? Are you still coming over tonight to do our play? Hope you're okay. - Tori_

I didn't expect her to text back, but I got one almost straight after I sent mine.

_I'll be there at 7, leave the door unlocked, I won't be knocking this time._

Well, at least it was a reply.

I got a lift home with Trina, I knew she wouldn't wait so I practicly fell out of last period, and ran all the way to the carpark. When I got home, I decided to try and write more of the script, without any luck. The house was soon empty, as usual on a friday night. My dad had gone out on "overnight cop watch" and mum had taken Trina out to a bed and breakfast beauty saloon. I must have fallen asleep again because I woke up the the sound of what I assumed was Jade marching upstairs. She walked into my room and slung her bag on the floor. It looked as though she hadn't even been home since school had ended for the day, but I didn't dare to ask.

"Right, let's get this over with then." She sighed.

I showed her the script so far.

New Beginnings

_Characters : Tawny Walkerblack and Walter Mayers._

_Scence 1 - Tawny and Walter are talking in a park for the first time since thier breakup._

_Tawny: So, how have you been since..you know._

_Walter: Well, I've missed you Tawny, I've missed __us._

_Tawny: I have too Walter. _

**_She steps closer to him._**

_Tawny: This break up was a mistake, can you ever love me again?_

_Walter: Tawny, I never stopped loving you._

**_They_**** embrace **

"Well, It's better than nothing" Jade said.

"I'm not that happy with it either Jade, can you think of anything to improve it?" I asked her, trying to catch her eye, but she wouldn't look up from my laptop. I watched her type for about 5 minutes, and she handed the laptop back to me.

New Beginnings

_Characters : Tawny Walkerblack and Walter Mayers._

_Scence 1 - Tawny and Walter are talking in a park for the first time since thier breakup._

_Tawny: How could you do this to me Walter? How could you break my heart like that and just expect me to be okay?_

_Walter: Tawny, you knew it was coming, I've felt detached from you for a while now, and I know you feel the same._

_Tawny: How could you know! You don't know me, Walter. _

**_She steps closer to him._**

_Tawny: It was a mistake ever being with you._

_Walter: Im sorry Tawny._

I read the changed script. It was.. different.

"Jade, you know it's meant to be about two characters who have just broken up, and get back together." I told her, backing away in case she lashed out, but she didn't. Instead, she looked up at me, and I could see she had been crying again. It was my instinct to hug her, wipe away her tears and rub her back, but this was Jade. Cold and bitter Jade. She let no one in, except Beck, but now, she was alone. I sat down next to her on my bed, and tried to think of something to say, but I couldn't. I considered putting my arm around her again, but I knew she would just shake it off. I looked down into my lap, despertatelly thinking of something to say, and I almost jumped up when I felt her put her head on my shoulder. I look down at her, she was so vaunrable. I'd never seen her like this before, but her walls had fallen down, she had broken down and only I was there to pick up the pieces.

We sat like this for what seemed like forever, only the sound of her heavy breathing and occasional sniffing broke the silence,until I finally decided to speak.

"Maybe we should write the play together, then it'll be the best it can be." I suggested quietly.

Jade sat up and smiled at me. Was I dreaming? She smiled at me, and I smiled back.

We worked on the script for about an hour, we talked and even shared a laugh thinking back at Cat's crazy stories and Rex's ridiculous pick up lines. I felt so happy and for the first time, I wouldn't have wanted to be there with any other person than Jade. We finished the script just after 9pm, but Jade said she was tired and she went home.

I read through our finished script before heading to bed, happier than I'd been in a long time.

New Beginnings

_Characters : Tawny Walkerblack and Walter Mayers._

_Tawny: How could you do this to me Walter? How could you break my heart like that and just expect me to be okay?_

_Walter: Tawny, I know this break up was a mistake and If I ever break your heart again, you can have mine._

_Tawny: You don't know me, Walter. _

_Walter: But Tawny,_ _I do know you, and I know we should be together. _

**_She steps closer to him._**

_Tawny: I don't believe you Walter._

**_She turns to walk away, but Walter pulls hear back into an embrace and kisses her._**

_Walter: Do you believe me now?_

_Tawny: I love you Walter_

_Walter: I love you too Tawny._

**What do you think guys? Please leave a review :D thanks x :)**


End file.
